Valetntine's Day
by LOVE Uchiha Itachi-Niichan
Summary: Light mau nembak L, tapi L malah bikin Light kesel setengah idup. OOC, Shounen Ai, Jayus. RnR pleasee!


**Konnichiwa minna! :D**

**Ini adalah fic Death Note pertama saia XD**

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Jayus, Koplax, Shounen ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu yang ganteng sedang berada di ruangan TaskForce bersama seorang anak panda *plak* ehm detektif nomor satu di dunia. Sudah jam satu malam mereka masih terjaga, sementara anggota kepolisian yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Light bisa saja langsung pulang, tetapi jangan salahkan dia karena borgol yang mengikat tangannya dan L tidak membiarkannya bergerak secara leluasa.

L sedang menyusun gula-gula kubus didepannya membentuk menjadi _eiffel tower, _sambil melahap satu loyang kue stroberi, puding cokelat, cupcake, marshmallow, es doger, sampai es lilin gopean yang dijual dideket rumah author. Ya tapi gak langsung ditelen bulet-bulet dong. Data-data kasus Kira belum memberikan petunjuk yang signifikan kepada L. Sementara itu Light hanya memutar matanya bosan, daritadi ia hanya melihat L bermain-main dengan makanan super duper maha dahsyat ultra manisnya itu.

"Hei, Ryuuzaki," panggil Light dengan nada bosan. L tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Apa, Light-kun?"

"Kau bosan?

"Tidak."

Light mendengus. Dalem hati dia juga keki dicuekin sama L. Sebenarnya Light merasa gelisah malam ini. Hari ini sudah memasuki hari valentine. Selama ini Light diam-diam menyukai L, tetapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Light memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada L di hari valentine ini. Memang ia berencana untuk membunuh L demi membuat rencana Kira-nya berjalan mulus, tetapi hati kecilnya berkata lain. Light mencintai L dengan sepenuh hati.

'**Aku takut…bagaimana kalau L menolakku? Apa keputusanku ini benar?' **batin Light deg degan setengah mampus.

Sementara itu sisi Kira dan sisi malaikat Light beradu bacot.

"**Kau mencintainya kan, Light? Nyatakan saja perasaanmu! Dia pasti menerimamu dengan senang hati," **teriak sisi malaikat Light.

"**Jangan dengarkan dia! Hapus semua rasa cintamu kepada panda itu! Kau ingin membunuhnya kan?! Jangan lupakan tujuanmu yang mulia itu!" **teriak sisi Kira memprovokasi Light.

Light berpikir keras, keputusan mana yang harus ia ambil. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya tertarik pada L. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, siapa sih yang gak mau jadi pacar detektif imut yang satu ini? Light semakin membulatkan tekadnya. Pemuda jenius Yagami itu tidak mau sekotak kue tiramisu dengan dekorasi lope-lope yang susah payah ia beli itu terbuang sia-sia. Apalagi kue itu sukses menghabiskan seluruh uang sakunya.

'**Tapi gak apa-apa lah. Demi Ryuu-chanku tersayang. Mana mungkin sih dia nolak. Lagipula aku kan ganteng, jenius, hot, im003tz, dan cool.**' Batin Light kepedean sekaligus narsis. Yaelah Light, gue juga tau kali, gak usah dikasih tau juga.

Light berjalan ke sisi pojok ruangan untuk mengambil kotak berisi kue itu. L meliriknya.

"Mau kemana, Light-kun?"

"Aku hanya mengambil sesuatu dari tasku kok,"

"Apa itu?"

'**Yaampun kepo bener ni orang,'** Light membatin.

"Sesuatu."

L melanjutkan acara sayang-sayangan sama kuenya yang tertunda. Kedua tangan Light yang bergetar 9.8 skala Ritcher membawa kue itu ke meja. Untung gak jatoh. Wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya udah hampir copot.

Light mengambil napas, terus dikeluarin lagi.

"Apa itu, Light-kun?" L menunjuk kearah kotak berwarna putih polos itu dengan jari tengahnya. *gila lu L*

"A-ah….Ini…u-untukmu…Bukalah,"

L menatap kotak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang L membukanya. Mata bulat L semakin melebar. Sebuah kue tiramisu cokelat dengan krim gula pinggirnya. Di permukaan kue itu tertulis, '_I Love You, Ryuuzaki_' dengan permen kenyal berbentuk hati berwarna merah dipinggir kuenya. Tak lupa buah cherry yang menghiasi diatas krim gula tersebut. Tanpa sadar Light menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Light-kun," kata L dengan nada dataaaaar banget.

Suara Light bergetar. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, melebihi warna lipstik yang dipakai Ryuk untuk main banci-bancian. "Y-Ya, Ryuu…zaki?"

"Persentase Light-kun adalah Kira meningkat sepuluh persen," balas L santai.

**JEEEGGGEEEEERRRR**

Light tersenyum kecut. Udah dikasih kue baik-baik malah persentase Kira-nya naik. Light mencoba untuk sabar.

"Loh kenapa sih?"

"Saya curiga Light-kun menaruh racun pada kue ini. Saya harus waspada, karena Light-kun adalah Kira. Kira-kun selalu mencoba membunuh saya kan?" ucap L panjang lebar namun nusuk di hati, sukses menghancurkan suasana romantis yang Light rencanakan.

Light memejamkan matanya. Kesel juga ngadepin manusia setengah panda satu ini.

"Astaga, L. Siapa yang mau meracunimu sih? Aku tulus kok,"

L memprovokasi. "Benarkah? Apakah saya bisa mempercayai omongan Kira-kun?"

"L! Aku bukan Kira!" Teriak Light. Lah malah berantem…

"Hmm…Apakah ada bukti bahwa ini bukan kue beracun? Dan tulisan itu membuat saya curiga," kata L memasang pose berpikir yang dibuat-buat.

"Grrr….terserahmu lah!"

"Mungkin saja ini adalah sebuah jebakan."

Light ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Rencana valentinenya GATOT!

"Kenapa, Kira-kun? Ingin mengaku?"

"AKU BUKAN KIRA, DASAR BEGO…..!" sahut Light stress. Kayaknya bentar lagi ambulans RSJ dateng.

"Persentase Kira Light-kun menjadi delapan puluh persen." Kata L santai sambil melempar kubus-kubus gulanya ke udara. "Ngaku aja deh qaqaq," L mendadak alay.

"L! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Tidak ingin."

"YA UDAH SIH! KALO GAK MAU TERIMA BO-…."

**Cup**

Light membelalakan matanya. Sesuatu baru saja mengenai bibirnya. Lembut, manis. Light tidak mempercayai apa yang matanya lihat.

L baru saja menciumnya.

_**Blush**_

Light merasakan pipinya semakin panas. Tangan dingin nan pucat milik L mengusap pipinya.

"I Love You too, Kira-kun." Kata L dengan aksen britishnya.

"R-Ryuuzaki…I Lov-…"

Light menyadari sesuatu.

"AKU BUKAN KIRAAAAAAA!"

**End**

**Fuh, selesai juga! Humornya gak terlalu kerasa ya? Wkwkwkwk**

**NO SILENT READER!**

**Review yaaa! **


End file.
